Fagboys
by Fairylust
Summary: Matt and Near are gay, but alone and meet each other one night. What will happen after Matt takes Near home? READ and find out! Oneshot!


Matt downed a shot of vodka as he looked around the bar.

Nobody interesting was around. He'd seen all the guys and girls who were there before. The only new face was a small albino, who wore all white. He seemed to be getting bad glares from everyone he came close to or stared at, so he had his eyes fixed on his hands, which were placed nervously in his lap. Matt felt sorry for the kid. Nobody seemed to want to make eye contact, let alone physical contact with him. He sat alone at his table and downed two cups of wine but ultimately just sat alone and watched as people glared daggers at him or stared at his hands. Matt had seen the kid before when he was at a store, but he was quick to get what he needed and avoided as many people as he could.

Matt's friend, Harley Bates, who had came with him strolled up to where Matt sat and took a seat beside him. Harley was a brawny guy who had short, lustrous black hair and murky blue eyes that froze people on the spot. Matt always hated when Harley would glare at him with those damn eyes and make him go all silent and motionless. Harley was the kind of guy who liked fights and was always confident he'd win no matter what the odds were. You could guess without difficulty that he'd win in a fight if he had a weapon.

He wasn't too smart, but he liked action and was a cop in the local police force. Harley had resources and a devious mind, it was a terrible mix, but Matt trusted Harley to some extent, for the reason that he'd known him ever since they were in junior high. But he knew Harley was a real bitchy bastard who had an extreme hate for people different or stronger than him. So many people tried to stay on his good side.

"What's the story on that kid?" Matt asked Harley who glowered in the albino's direction. "He's not bothering nobody, so why is everybody giving him the cold shoulder and malicious glares? He looks friendly enough."

"He's a total fagboy." Harley scoffed. "Probably looking for some guy to give him a blowjob. Hope the damn bastard gets AIDS."

Matt flinched at the spite in Harley's voice.

"Does the kid have a name?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"What's his name?"

"Nate."

"Nate?"

"Yeah, Nate River."

"You mean as in Royce and Julia River's son?"

"Yeah." Harley said with a bitter nod. "Those poor people must've regretted bringing him into the world after he confessed to them that he liked boys. Must've thought he was pondscum. They said that they didn't care, that they supported him, but they did and they didn't. He's been living on his own for a few years, now, as far as I know. Serves that cocksucking bastard right to be alone. He's such a fag. Don't you think so?"

Matt didn't respond to what Harley asked him, but sent Nate a kindhearted glance. He felt sorry for the young boy. Nate appeared so miserable and indifferent. Matt studied the albino at least ten times before confirming that Nate wasn't at all unappealing. His creamy white flesh and snowy curls were beautiful and the fact that he wore white pajamas only made him look more beautiful than what Matt thought he did at first.

Nate seemed so childish, innocent and sweet that Matt couldn't keep the thought of asking him out from entering his mind. But the redhead knew better than asking another guy out. He didn't want to suffer the same scorn and isolation that Nate currently was.

He didn't want to be alone and have everyone detest him.

Matt began to ponder about why Harley had to be such an ass at times, but was pulled back to reality when Harley said he was leaving. Matt waved him bye and watched as he left. He turned to where Near had sat and saw that the albino had also left. He sighed feeling a nervous smile creep onto his face. _He must've felt bad and went home, poor little guy. _Matt thought benevolently. _Well, at least the kid will be safe at his place._

_**(A/N: How wrong Matt is. *Evil smirk*)**_

As he left Near sighed feeling as hollow as he had when he arrived the bar. He wasn't too surprised that he saw the same people and one new face. The redhead appeared so nice and kind, but that voice in his head told him differently. You know that annoying little voice you sometimes get when you think something is a good idea, but that voice totally disagrees? Well, that was the voice Near heard.

_You're going to be alone Nate, you know it's true, you know everyone hates you and besides those two simple, little facts you know that that redhead looked like he'd beat you to death if you gave him half the chance isn't that right Nate, he'd kill you rather than be _with_ you, right?_

"I guess." He muttered to himself.

_It's probably not a good idea to let my conscious run my life, _Near thought quietly,_ but I'll just say that it's right this time, nobody likes me, that redheaded guy most likely wasn't any different from any other guy I'd meet in this town. No different._

Sighing Near started to twirl a strand of his white hair. It was a habit he'd at one time meant to break, but failed. Looking around to see that he was the only person outside made Near get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to travel around during the night, but there was no way he was about to go back in the bar to get glared at and ignored. Taking a deep breath Near thought about what he should do. Finally, after several minutes the albino decided that it was best if he just went home.

He started to walk off, but firm hands grabbed him after he'd taken two steps. One hand was placed over his mouth, whilst the other held his torso. He was pulled back into the bar's alleyway and pinned against the brick wall. He got a brief glimpse of his attacker. Those deep, dark blue eyes made him freeze where he was. Near felt afraid, but didn't visibly show it. He never purposely had shown how he outwardly felt.

But he couldn't help it when he begun to shake in terror like a rabbit trapped in a car's headlights. Trembling he stared back at the young man with big, apprehensive dark doe eyes. Without any warning his shirt was torn off his thin, upper body. Those blue eyes scanned his pale torso and a snarl ripped from deep within the man's throat. It sounded like a dog growling from deep within its throat. He felt the man muzzle him and wanted to scream. He whimpered as the man rubbed his crotch against his giving him a hard-on. His body instinctively tried to pull away, but of course, being pinned to the brick wall prevented him from doing so. They both soon came in their pants, but neither really took notice of it. "Do you like this fagboy?" the man growled with a sneer.

"S-stop…p-please…s-stop…." Near whimpered, heart racing.

"Make me, fagboy!" the man snarled.

"D-don't-!" Near gasped as a hand went down to his crotch.

His member was rubbed and squeezed through the fabric of his pajama pants until it was erect once more. He shivered and gasped from the touches. He'd never felt so afraid, yet so pleasured at once, in his life. Near thought his heart would literally burst open from the mixed feelings he felt. Warm, salty tears trickled from Near's gray eyes despite his best efforts to hold them back. It made his attacker laugh gleefully. He bit into Near's shoulder until blood burst through his pallid skin. A tongue licked at the teeth marks.

Near whimpered and trembled more violently. The slimy wet, pink tongue moved up his shoulder and neck leaving a trail of bloody saliva behind. He wanted to vomit when bloody lips were pressed against his pale ones.

He tasted his own blood and felt nauseated from it. His stomach heaved, but he held back whatever tried to come up. Despite his attempts to stifle it a profound, breathy moan escaped from deep within him. Near couldn't restrain the one that followed after his first. The man pulled away from him. But he kept him pinned to the wall.

He looked at Near with utter hate and disgust. That was the same disgusted, hateful look anyone would give him under any normal condition but nothing that was happening to him currently was _normal_. A fist promptly connected with his stomach.

He yelped from the pain and found himself wishing that it'd end swiftly and painlessly, even though he highly doubted that it actually would end that way for him. But he needed something to hang on to, to lessen whatever pain he would soon feel. He yelped as a fist connected with his face for a second time. The pain wasn't lessened and made his body throb with the pain he felt.

_Please, _Near thought _please let this end quickly._

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Matt left the bar feeling sleepy and extremely bored. He could just picture that albino he'd seen asleep at home. He chuckled to himself. That chuckle was cut short by a yelp of pain. He followed it to the source, which a dark alley, dimly lit by the faint, orange light of a street lamp on the sidewalk across from it. Suddenly, the light went out.

Only very, dim moonlight shone light into the alley. Two feet away from where he stood he heard panting and dark laughter. He couldn't help but to exhale sharply, from shock when he saw Harley pinning the albino against the brick wall of the building and beating him to a pulp. Rage surged through Matt as Harley's fist connected with Nate's stomach.

Nate yelped in pain as Harley drew his fist back ready to hit him again. Before anything else could happen Matt tackled Harley without any warning and pinned him to the ground feeling a burst of adrenaline run through his veins. Harley appeared shaken to see Matt on top of him. "What the hell M-" he started only to be cut off by Matt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching that fagboy a lesson!" Harley smirked glaring in Nate's direction. "You wanna help me? It'll be really fun, trust me. Especially when he cries."

Matt heard the younger boy whimper and looked over his shoulder to see he was staring at him like he was a monster. Fear, wariness and pain filled Nate's gray orbs. Tearstains were visible on his reddened face. He breathed heavily and it seemed that that task along with standing without the support of the brick wall was painfully hard for him to do.

"It's really funny when he starts to beg and-"

"Shut the hell up you stupid cunt!" Matt hissed.

He turned back to see Nate looking at him with dazed, wary gray eyes. "Run!" Matt shouted. "Get out of here, kid!"

The albino took two hesitant steps back and stopped leaning against the wall as if the idea of escape tired him out too much to _actually_ escape. Nate seemed like he was dazed, but mostly traumatized, which meant Harley did more than what Matt had seen. That thought sickened the redhead at his very core. But it also angered him.

"So you're on the fagboy's side?"

"Yeah, so what? I ain't gonna let you beat him to death! He deserves to be treated like a human being. So what if he's a total homo…or fagboy as you seem to prefer calling him. _I'm_ a fagboy you got a problem with that? Yeah, I know you do Harley, _everyone_ does."

Angry and feeling like killing someone Matt struck Harley across his face, that made the black-haired man holler from the pain.

It made Nate wince as if he were the one who had been hit. Matt gasped as Harley was able to throw him off and into Nate who yelped feeling Matt hit into him. Without thinking…or having to think Matt grabbed his pocketknife and lunged at Harley who had grabbed a rusty iron crowbar that was lying around close by. Matt ducked as Harley swung at him and he managed to cut one of the man's hands and make him lose his grip on his weapon.

"Damn Matt!" He wailed. "I fucking hate you!" he shouted preparing to make another move.

"Unless you wanna die, Harley, then I suggest you get outta here."

Matt held his knife firmly ready to attack if Harley refused. Grimacing as blood seeped from his hand Harley knew that he wouldn't win that fight and nodded. He ran off to recover and plot his revenge. Matt closed the knife and put it back in his jeans pocket. Nate quivered staring at Matt with his large, doe eyes. The redhead sighed picking up his ruined pajama top. All the buttons had popped off, and lay scattered on the alleyway's ground. Matt inspected the top, which was also stained by dirt and drops of blood.

Near was terrified.

The redhead, known as Matt had beaten the dark haired man known as Harley and all Near knew was what he heard and saw. Matt was gay, too, and he had stopped Harley from hurting him, but that didn't make Near feel any better. He knew that Matt could hurt him as Harley was, and he wouldn't be fearful to overstep personal limits, limits such as raping him. That thought made Near shudder or was it the look Matt flashed him?

He appeared sympathetic and worried, but Near could see that there was a dangerous side to Matt. It was as plain as day. The albino could see that Matt liked danger. _He's defiantly plucky, he wasn't afraid to risk his life for some insignificant, unsightly person like me,_ Near thought quivering uncontrollably.

He whimpered when a hand took hold of his wrist. He blinked his wary eyes at Matt who didn't fail to notice the tears brimming them. Near saw a caring light filled the redhead's green eyes. It made him uncomfortable, as nobody had looked at him that way before.

_What's he think of me?_ Near asked himself silently.

"Don't be afraid." The elder said softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Near couldn't stop his shaking, even as the redhead helped him put his ruined pajama top back on. The elder boy tried to keep his voice calm and steady so that he wouldn't frighten Near but that failed. Near hurt and was afraid to even travel, let alone speak with Matt. He didn't know him or what his intentions were, strangely he felt…out of harm's way close to Matt. It was strange, mostly because he'd just been beaten and practically molested by some other guy, who Matt had apparently known. Near didn't resist when Matt tugged on his arm to make him move and followed close behind the redheaded boy.

"Nate, is that your name?"

Near nodded and became less tensed hearing his real name.

"Nice name." Matt said hoping to make the albino stop shaking and giving him a wary look. He wasn't going to hurt the kid and hated being given the look that suggested that he was. "Nate, I wanna take you home, okay? Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there. I won't try anything stupid, honest. Does that sound nice or what?"

Near nodded feeling dizzy.

"Well, why don't you tell me where you live?"

Near stared at the ground wearily unable to speak, his throat hurt.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Hmm?" Near blinked.

"About what Harley did." Matt said releasing Near's wrist and ruffling his hair. That seemed to annoy Near, but Matt didn't pay attention to that. "I'm a good listener when I wanna be." He said with a small smile. "If you wanna talk about it with me I'll listen."

Near nodded before he started to walk ahead of Matt, who wished he could make Near smile. After an hour of silence they arrived at Near's house. It was large and black with white shingles. The door was painted white. The windows all had dark curtains pulled so nobody could see in. There were white and red roses in the flowerbed around the front of the house. He later learned that there were blue and yellow roses in the back of the house along with a swing set and a large old oak tree that provided up to five feet of shade.

Matt wouldn't have thought that Near would've really lived there if the albino hadn't known the house key was under the doormat. The key was bronze colored and made the door open with a loud click. Matt followed the albino in and closed the door behind him. Near went to the living room and sat down on a black leather couch. He stared down at his white-socked feet uneasily. Matt went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. Near gave him a thankful look as he took the glass and drank it down. The cold water felt good against his sore throat. Matt sat beside Near after the glass was empty.

"Feel better?"

Near nodded.

"That's good, do you wanna talk about it now?"

Near nodded again.

"I'm all ears, bud."

Near took a deep breath before he started to give a vivid story of what happened. Matt listened intently and he started to notice three nasty bruises on Near's face. One was on his left temple, another was on his cheek and the last one was on his jaw line. He also took notice of the teeth marks and dry blood.

Matt heard the mortification in Near's voice as he seemed to relive all that happened. Matt kissed Near's pale cheek as the albino burst into broken sobs that he'd held in all night. Near looked at him with teary, perplexed gray orbs. Near's cheeks were swiftly dusted pink by his embarrassment and surprise, which eventually passed. His eyes appeared fearful to Matt and made the redhead wonder what it was he did wrong.

"What'd I do, Nate?" Matt scowled. Near kept his gaze trained on him. Taking a deep breath the younger boy calmed himself.

"Call me Near, please." Near muttered. "Nobody has ever kissed me before."

It was true.

His parents had always been too busy to show such affection and he'd never really liked girls. And everyone else hated his guts, so nobody bothered to kiss or hug him, which was perfectly fine with him, since he didn't like bodily contact very much.

"Wow, don't I feel special about now!" Matt chuckled.

Near gave a nervous grin. "You're benevolent, ingenious and amusing, it's a rare combination, you know."

"Thanks." Matt said with a smirk. "You're beautiful, smart and silent, _that's _a rare combination my friend. Most people I know that are beautiful can't shut up or are total morons. And most smart people I know aren't beautiful and have to be wiseasses. And then there are the silent people who aren't very beautiful or are really shy or are retards."

"Thank you?" Near said sounding uncertain. Smiling Matt patted Near on his back chuckling. He liked the albino despite Near's obvious anxiety and uncertainty. Seeing Near whom appeared rather intelligent and youthful having to think over what he was just told made the redhead smile contentedly.

"Thank you for helping me." Near said quietly. "I know nobody else would have, but please don't lie to me. I can't stand the feeling I get when you lie to me like you just did. It tears me apart, I think. It makes me feel poignant and I don't like that at all, Matt."

"I didn't lie."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"When you said I was beautiful."

"That wasn't a lie." Matt protested. "It's the truth for really reals."

"How am _I _beautiful?"

"How are you not?" Matt said smirking wickedly. "Near you've got one of several hot bodies I've ever seen in my life and that's not a lie."

"I'm fat and I'm colorless and I look like a nasty white rat."

"First of all, you're not fat, hell if you got any thinner you'd probably die! Seriously, Near, you might actually need to gain a few pounds! Damn, kid do you want people to think you're anorexic? Second off you're cute and being colorless only makes you cuter. And third off, Near, if you're a gross white rat, then I'd want a gross rat that looks exactly like you, cause you're unquestionably the cutest gross white rat I've ever seen."

Near blushed looking away from Matt shyly.

"Did that sound like lying?"

"No."

"Good cause I meant it, every word of it."

"Now tell me who put those stupid ideas in your head."

"Different people." Near muttered. "I've always been teased about being too fat. I-I think it started in kindergarten because I was sort of chubby then."

"Really?"

Near nodded, afterwards there was a thick silence between them for a couple of seconds.

"Would…would Matt…stay?"

It surprised the redhead that the albino would ask such a question. He couldn't mask his surprise or help when he asked, "Aren't you afraid I might rape and murder you?"

"No." Near looked at him with a small smile plastered on his pale lips. "I trust Matt, and if Matt does choose that he wants to rape and murder me, then that'd be okay. I really do like Matt and wouldn't mind being killed by someone I like. He's one of very few people I actually want to be around. And there are only three to four people in that list."

"Near, you're a one of a kind, you know that?" Matt chuckled with a goofy smile.

The albino nodded not saying anything. Wearing a blank face and staring at Matt with innocent gray orbs that didn't notice the redhead's dreamy, lustful green eyes, which looked the albino over as if he were a delicious treat to be consumed and enjoyed. Perverted thoughts floated into Matt's mind. He thought of riding Near. Giving him blowjobs and nipping and sucking his divine white flesh until there were love bites on every inch of his lovely white albino flesh. Matt thought of making Near moan and beg and making color rush to his pale cheeks as he was penetrated.

These thoughts drained from his mind as he noticed Near's hand had lightly touched his thigh and was withdrawing as if frightened. As if he knew what perverted, sexual thoughts were within in the redhead's mind. And Matt wondered…he wondered if those thoughts frightened Near. He opened his mouth to speak, but Near stopped him when he turned his gaze on him. It wasn't a frightening look, but the look was so innocent that it made Matt feel guilty for the thoughts, which had previously occupied his mind.

Near licked his pale lips as Matt sat beside him wondering what he should say or if he should leave. Near couldn't let him leave. He didn't want to be alone again. Taking a deep breath he looked to Matt musingly. Near surprised the redhead as he leaned close to Matt and pressed their lips together in a passionate, almost excited kiss. Matt parted his lips for Near, who slid his tongue into his mouth. Matt felt a blush stain his cheeks.

Near pushed him back to where he lay on his back and Near lay on top of him. The albino moaned as Matt's hand crept up his shirt and stooped directly where his heart was. Matt couldn't believe Near's heart could stay so placid. It moved in a steady pattern.

Thump, thump, thump….

Perfectly calm even during a moment like that where Matt was certain his heart was racing like crazy. He felt the heartbeat become uneven as he pulled out of Near's kiss and started nipping and sucking at his exposed throat. Near's skin didn't taste salty like most people's skin did. He tasted rather bland and flavorless. Before Matt knew it both of them were in Near's bedroom with their shirts off and preparing to finish stripping.

The redhead managed to keep his focus on Near. Especially since he was the first to finish stripping his clothes off. Matt's cheeks became an even darker red as he realized it was his turn. And after spacing out in a lusty trance for a single moment he was totally bare and pinned down by Near. The albino's face, he silently noted, was flushed.

The younger boy licked and sucked at Matt's erect member but didn't let the redhead have enough time to actually enjoy it. He hadn't intending to be taunt, but it was so much fun to tease the redhead. Matt moaned as Near teased him and he silently cursed.

"N-Near…!" Matt whined trembling from pleasure. "Don-don't st-top!"

"Does Matt want a blowjob?"

"G-God, yes!" Matt gasped feeling Near's hand apply a gentle squeeze to his cock.

He let another moan of ecstasy rip out of his throat. "Do you like it when I do that Matt?" He asked breathily. The redhead nodded vigorously. Near gave him a small smile. He slowly licked the top of Matt's penis again and gradually put it in his mouth and started sucking getting faster and faster at a snail's pace. Matt's hips tried to buck, but Near pinned them down to the mattress. He screamed/moaned as he came into Near's mouth. And Near came a little after Matt, who laid panting, and smiling. Falling down on top of him the albino smirked, and planted a gentle kiss to Matt's lips.

"That was fun…." Near panted.

"…Yeah…." Matt panted in reply.

"We should do this again some time." Near said sleepily.

Matt nodded wearily in agreement. He put an arm around Near as the albino pulled the sheets over them. Matt felt Near's arms wrap around his neck and slowly realized how tired he also was. They slowly fell asleep in each other's embrace and could only dream about what the next day would hold.


End file.
